My best friend
by colombe.de.pluie
Summary: How Singer can be a great girl


****

Jag 

Romance Harm/Mac

Disclaimer : as usual…

My best friend belongs to Tim McGraw

Season : after season 6 but it really doesn't matter. Just know that Bugme and Renee are gone. 

G

Harm's birthday : My Best Friend or how Singer could be a great girl.

__

English's not my mother tongue, sorry for the mistakes.

McMurphy's 22.30

All the members of Jag were together at McMurphy's to Harm's birthday. They were drinking and talking about nothing.

The barman approached and said :

Barman : 'xcuse me guys, we wanted to know if you would like to inaugurate the karaoke ?

Harm : oh no, thank you.

Sergei : why not ? Come on brother, I have always dreamt of doing it once. 

You know as in TV. It will be fun. I promise I have a good voice.

Sturgis, laughing : Come on Harm ! We want to hear his beautiful voice.

Harm : ok guys, but you will sing too Sturgis.

Ten minutes later, the barman installed the TV set and gave them a micro. 

Harm : who wants to begin ?

Sergei : Hey me ! 

He began to sing with a Russian accent and some wrong notes in the song. Everyone was trying not to laugh. Mac hide her smile behind her glass of lemonade and tried not to look at Harm, otherwise she would have burst in laugh. 

As he ended everyone gave him a standing ovation. They could not help but laughed. Sturgis, Bobbi, Bud and Harriet were the followings and they were as good as Sergei. 

Harriet get down the stage and went to the toilets to calm herself. 

A.G : Well I think it's your turn mac.

Mac : oh no, thank you, really. But I'm sure you really want to sing sir.

Harm grinned thinking of his boss singing at the middle of McMurphy's. 

A.G, smiling : No way ! Don't even think about that. Come on Mac, you get a beautiful voice I'm sure.

Harm : please Mac, that's my birthday. You cant' be worst that the others. 

She blew him a killer glance but smiled.

Mac : ok guys, but well I don't know what to sing.

Harm : Ask Harriet, you know she is a fan of music.

Mac : she is not here for a moment.

At this moment Lorene decided to intervene.

Singer : ma'am, may I help you ? 

Mac : do you know one of these songs ?

Mac gave the songs' list to Singer.

She read it and smiling she said.

Singer : Oh yes, I think this one could be perfect no ?

Mac, suspicious : which one ?

Singer : It's untitled 'My best friend'. I think it will be correct no ?

Mac : it sounds good. I hope the lyrics are nice because I don't know them.

Singer, with a strange smile : I'm sure they are perfect for you.

Mac told the barman about the song and went on the stage. 

As the music began, Harriet came back from the toilets.

Harriet : Bud ? What will sing the colonel ?

Bud : She has chosen 'My best friend'

Harriet : 'my best friend' by Tim McGraw ?

Singer, who was listening : yeah that's it.

Harriet : oh God ! Did she know the song ?

Bud : No. Lieutenant Singer chose this one for her.

If looks could kill Singer would be assassinated by Harriet.

Seeing the look on Harriet's face, Harm asked :

Harm : That's a problem Harriet ?

Harriet : You don't know the song ?

Harm : No. Why ?

Harriet was to answer but Mac began to sing and Harm turned his eyes on the woman on the stage.

Mac was watching the TV, trying not to make a mistake.

****

I never had no one that I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
Til you walked into my life  
  
**It was a feelin' I'd never known  
And for the first time, I didn't feel alone**

__

Well, this song is a little bit personal but it's Harm's birthday so I can do that. And plus the lyrics are right in fact.

Mac was looking into Harm's eyes when she has no lyrics to read. He was smiling at her to encourage her. 

She turned her eyes on the TV as Singer began to smile and Harriet to worry.

Mac began the refrain but stopped before the end of the sentence : 

****

You're more than (a lover)  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do

The back voice of Tim McGraw was still singing softly and Mac realized that everyone was staring at her. She took all the strength she could find and starting again the song, promising herself to kill Singer as the song finished.   


****

Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you

I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah  


Ok, Come on Mac, the worst is passed, you'll get it, but don't forget to kill Singer.

****

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me

She smiled looking quickly at Harm.  
**You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble when we touch**

Reading the following lyrics she could not sing. How could she ?

(And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love)

She was trying to keep her tears back. Seeing her distress Harm wanted to join her on the stage to help her but couldn't do that in front of the admiral. Otherwise he would know (even if he has already guessed for a long time ) that Harm was in love with Mac. The Admiral looked at Harm. 

A.G : Are you waiting for me to order you to join her on the stage ?!

Harm, surprised : uh… No sir.

He stood up quickly and went on the stage.

He took Mac's hand. This one turned on her surprised. Seeing Harm, she smiled sadly. Harm squeezed gently her hand to show that he was with her. He began to sing the song. 

****

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you

I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
He whispered on Mac's ear :  
**You're my best friend  
**They finished the song singing together

****

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

Harm wiped the tears from Mac's eyes and whispered softly :

Harm : that's was the best present I ever had Mac. 

As everyone (except Singer) gave them a standing ovation (a real this time), Harm bent down and kissed Mac. 

Harm : You're my best friend and I love you Sarah.

Mac, with her most beautiful smile : I love you too Harm. 

They stayed on the stage smiling to each other like two fools. 

They have never been so happy in their whole life and this joy illuminated their faces. 

Mac, still smiling : finally I think that Singer is a great girl.


End file.
